


Amo Amas Amat

by Jus_ad_bellum



Series: 一家三口宇宙 [11]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 26,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jus_ad_bellum/pseuds/Jus_ad_bellum
Summary: 一家三口系列全文
Relationships: Frank Lampard/John Terry, Mason Mount/Declan Rice
Series: 一家三口宇宙 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487237
Kudos: 19





	1. VALENTINE’S DAY I

**Author's Note:**

> 从英超停赛那天开始，我就图谋不轨地期待着联赛和欧冠一起null and void，无奈事与愿违，该来的总会来，该回来的也总会回来。赶在切尔西回归后的第一场比赛之前发出（然后就可以去专心生气了~）。除最后一章和appendix外和之前发过的没有实质区别，只修订了些许错误。
> 
> 在线电子书：https://online.flippingbook.com/view/751445/  
> PDF 下载：https://www.jianguoyun.com/p/DUE-DIUQ-fydCBjH6qQD  
> 正文字数：26198个字  
> 全篇页数：82页，即41张纸  
> 规格尺寸：切尔西赛刊的155mm * 240mm  
> 封面封底：切尔西队徽的#034694 BLUE和#DBA111 GLOD
> 
> 以下为正文及附录全部内容。Hope you enjoy it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 14 February 1998 Harlington Training Ground

“挺帅啊Frankie！”

兰帕德从报纸中间抬起头，看看挤眉弄眼的莫里斯，笑着降下车窗。这样的天气里只穿衬衫夹克，即使是专业足球运动员也忍不住要打个寒颤。

“你们训练结束了？”

“结束了！”

“John还没出来？”

“他怎么知道你要来啊，还准备去拉什格林找你呢！还好，因为对着镜子捯饬了半个多小时反倒把你等来了。我先走啦，你们情人节快乐！”

“你也是！”

莫里斯翻了个白眼，一脚油门，没女朋友没老婆，我也是什么啊我也是。透过后视镜里看到自己的东伦敦酒吧撩妹同好和自家青训学弟分享他们的第一个共同的情人节，他忍不住思考，这俩人在一起？能靠谱吗？


	2. RUNAWAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer in 2005 Kingston upon Thames

芒特觉得有人一直盯着他——

他正在离家出走，不应该被别人记住。被记住就会被报告给警察，被报告给警察就会被抓住送回家。

这是一场十分仓促的逃跑。他的书包里只有一件切尔西球衣——印着他的名字和数字8，两条英格兰国家队短裤，一双不配套的球袜，一双配套但有点旧的球鞋——更迷信的那个老爸说这双鞋会带来好运——以及储蓄罐里全部零钱……他犹豫了很久，最终把泰迪熊留在枕头旁边，塞进半包吐司和未开封的草莓果酱。

但他已经六岁了，不，现在是夏天，他已经六岁半了。六岁半意味着很多事情，比如可以去学校，可以拥有自己的房间，可以多选两种游乐场的项目……以及，可以离家出走。凭借着每天绕花园五圈快跑和两百下颠球训练出的好体力，他一口气走了三个街区，包括急速冲过彼得叔叔家门口，毕竟能抓住所有球的彼得叔叔也能轻易抓住他。接着在车体广告是蝙蝠侠电影的双层公交上坐了26站，幸好靠近门口的漂亮姐姐把座位让给他。

广播里说这里是金斯顿。听上去是个不错的地方。于是他跳下车，沿着泰晤士河，与水流方向同行。

——他找到了那个潜在的告密者。一个坐在公园草地上的男孩，很白，短短的深色头发，不高也不壮，看上去差不多年纪。

应该去威胁他一下，芒特扯了扯书包带，大跨步地朝对方走过去，“嘿！你在看什么？”

“你是切尔西球迷吗？”男孩似乎没有感受到他的凶恶气焰，用问题回答问题，语调轻松欢快。

芒特在草地边缘停下脚步，他看到了对方身边的足球，会踢球的总不是什么坏人，“没错。”他指了指自己的纪念衫，“英超冠军。”

男孩点点头表示知道，“要不要一起踢球？”

既然已经离家出走，那自己就是一名流浪汉，流浪汉想做什么就可以做什么。芒特觉得踢踢球也不错。

他们比赛颠球、彼此传接、互相抢断、炮轰聚成堆的鸽群、用灌木丛练习射门……最后两个人一起躺在草地上。

云朵边缘模糊，白得发亮，起风的时候，拖拖拉拉地朝天边跑。

“迪克兰，迪克兰·莱斯。”

“梅森。”芒特抓住男孩伸出的右手，两人的掌心都汗津津的，指缝里粘着草屑和泥土。

“你是新来的吗？我怎么没见过你？我就住在那边，白色屋顶，门口种着无花果树的就是我家。昨天下雨，我的队友都感冒了，不许出门，我一个人玩了一会，正要回去，就碰见了你。你踢得真好，是我见过的同龄人里最好的。”

芒特有点高兴，这个迪克兰不太像坏人。他犹豫了半秒，脱口而出：“我在离家出走。”

“为什么？”

“我想去切尔西踢球，爸爸不同意。切尔西是世界上最好的俱乐部，我还能去哪呢？”

“还有别的俱乐部啊。”任何一个六岁资深球迷都不会放过炫耀自己渊博知识的机会，“曼联、阿森纳、利物浦都有更多冠军……”

任何一个六岁狂热死忠也不会放过捍卫主队荣誉的机会，芒特打断了他，“切尔西的球员更厉害，马上就会有更多更多冠军的，等着瞧吧。”

他们陷入僵持。几只大海鸥扑棱棱地飞过来，巡视四周，除了两个小孩之外没找到什么食物，于是大失所望地飞走了。

“你想吃冰淇淋吗？”莱斯打破了沉默，拍拍裤子站起来，从口袋里摸出两枚硬币，“离家出走挺消耗体力的。”

芒特咕咕叫的肚子觉得新朋友说得很对。

冰淇淋车就停在公园门口，两个人都太小了，胖胖的老爷爷要探出半个身子推荐混合口味的新品。

蛋筒嘎吱嘎吱消失在嘴里，他们已经无话不谈。

“所以你就是那个队长队副的小孩？”

“就是吧。”芒特哼哼两声，既得意又不情愿。

“那你的爸爸，弗兰克爸爸，为什么不许你去切尔西？”

芒特停下脚步，在路边的长椅上坐下，学着父亲的样子一条胳膊搭着椅背，另一只手假装握着茶杯，压低嗓子瓮声瓮气地说，“你现在年纪还小，我们给你的单独训练已经足够，如果明年你还是决定踢球，再做决定也不迟……你下个月就要上小学啦，这所小学的校队水平很高，每周训练时间也不短，还有校际比赛，不会没球可踢……虽然我们两个都在切尔西踢球，但这并不意味着你必须来切尔西青训。其他几家的足球学校安排更合理，课程也更有趣，我们可以选……我不同意。梅森，你知道吗，这么多年唯一一个从青训营升到一线队的球员就是你的约翰爸爸！”

“哇哦，”莱斯感觉听上去颇有道理，“你怎么回答？”

“我还在爸爸肚子里就已经加入切尔西青训了！”

他们笑了好一会。又趴在长椅上分食吐司。没有刀叉餐勺，更重要的是没有大人，终于可以理直气壮地把手指伸进果酱罐子。

“接下来要去哪里？”

芒特抿住嘴角，说实话，他也不知道自己应该去哪。他只认识斯坦福桥和科巴姆，那和回家又有什么区别？应该把书房里的地图册带来的，虽然大部分地名和其他俱乐部的球员姓氏一样拗口又奇怪。

“要不你跟我回家吧！我们可以一起踢足球，等你想好之后再继续出走。我家也有吐司和草莓果酱。”

芒特挠挠头，一时想不出更好的去处。而莱斯已经开始介绍即将看到自己收集的球星卡、表哥送的变形金刚、外公外婆带给他的爱尔兰工艺品、度假捡回来的贝壳和小石子。

他们把最后一片面包喂了鸽子，穿过草地，避开两条大狗，走出公园的时候和冰淇淋车里的老爷爷说再见。

信号灯跳转到绿色。

一只大手按住了芒特的肩膀。

两个小男孩钉在原地，紧紧攥住对方的手，小心翼翼回过头。

兰帕德说：“明天下午三点，切尔西试训，我带你去买双新球鞋。”

“爸爸，妈妈，”晚餐即将结束，莱斯把勺子放在印有托马斯小火车图案的餐盘边缘，双手紧握，努力挺直后背。他已经六岁半了，和父母谈正事的时候应该有点仪式感。显然他并不知道自己的嘴角还粘着蛋黄酱。

“怎么了，迪克兰宝贝？”爸爸放下胡椒罐，妈妈放下葡萄酒杯。

“我想去切尔西踢足球。”


	3. VALENTINE’S DAY II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 14 February 2007 Cobham Training Centre

“队长！队长！给副队长买枝花吧！”

特里和兰帕德的目光在自家儿子、儿子怀里的一大捧玫瑰花、儿子的同伙、儿子同伙怀里的一大捧玫瑰花之间反复游走。

“爸爸！支持一下我们的生意吧！”

特里想了想卧室床上的红玫瑰，兰帕德想了想浴缸里的白玫瑰，还是掏出了钞票。

“给女朋友买枝花吧！”

“带一朵玫瑰回去太太多开心啊！”

“老板！您是来看训练的吗？给主教练买枝花吧，他那么辛苦！”

“主教练买枝花吗？可以送给上次请你吃西班牙菜的那个光头。”

“迈克尔叔叔，之前从德国给你寄礼物的是谁呢？不趁着情人节回礼吗？”

“安德烈叔叔！你和谁一起过情人节呢？肯定有人从意大利飞过来对吧，买枝玫瑰花去接他吧！”

“阿尔扬叔叔！不给北伦敦的罗宾哥哥买枝玫瑰花吗？”

“给他买花？我还给他买棍子呢……”罗本嘟嘟囔囔地打开钱包。

U-18s，U-17s的哥哥们每个人都为男女朋友或者想象中的男女朋友带了玫瑰。更衣室管理员、按摩师、清洁工、餐厅大厨、随队摄影师、切尔西TV的记者、甚至在训练场外面等签名合影的球迷全都买了花。

他们又在寒风中瑟缩了十几分钟，是真的没人了。 “我们还要等吗？”莱斯拍了拍自己的帽子，又帮芒特扯扯围巾。

“啊，我要被勒死了！”芒特做个鬼脸，“好冷，今天就到这里吧。”

“还剩下两枝……”

“我们可以送给对方呀！”芒特兴高采烈地打断对方，“毕竟今天是情人节！”

一枝边缘的花瓣有点压皱了，另一枝开得不那么热烈。

但两个人都挺满意，很高兴地互相交换花又交换了拥抱还分了钱，心满意足回家了。


	4. TOOTH FAIRY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring in 2010 Surrey

小孩的牙齿总是件很麻烦的事情。

特里觉得很麻烦，牙医刚把小镜子和小镊子掏出来，芒特就已经哭得比终场哨还响。

兰帕德觉得很麻烦，他从儿子床底下找出零食的次数比他进球的次数还要多。

芒特觉得很麻烦，每天晚上，他被爸爸们按在洗手台前刷牙，他才10岁，镜子里只能照见自己的小脑袋，他觉得已经刷很久很久，但一左一右两位裁判总会严肃地警告他，不行，还有半分钟，而半分钟永远比半小时更长。

换牙，则是麻烦中的麻烦。

踢足球，队友传球砸到脸上，牙掉了；坐滑梯，和前面小朋友撞一起，牙掉了；吃薯片，嘎吱嘎吱嘎吱，牙掉了；看到比自己小4天的莱斯牙齿松动地更厉害，忍不住揠苗助长，成功赶在对方之前把牙搞掉了……还是有那么几颗，比瓜迪奥拉更顽固，比穆里尼奥更嚣张，比弗格森更强硬，说不动就不动，于是，好吧，又回到了故事开头的牙科诊所。总之，在哭闹声、叫喊声、欢呼声、嘲笑声中，这些小石头还是从嘴里落到了手掌心。

考虑到十分迷信的兰帕德和一百分迷信的特里，还有一件事是麻烦中的麻烦中的麻烦：牙仙。

他们一直认真遵守这项传统，比遵守越位线还认真。在特里一惊一乍地“牙呢？还在吗？”，兰帕德严肃谨慎地“嗯，收好”中，芒特的每一颗牙齿都被妥善保管，放在当天晚上的枕头底下，第二天早上消失，相同的位置出现一枚皇家造币厂的纪念币。第一次掉牙之后，切尔西击败利物浦拿到联赛杯冠军，根据特里咖啡杯、停车位、小便池、护腿板、自助餐万事万物皆迷信的习惯，这条牙仙规则也被列入比英足总规则更复杂的特里迷信守则。

足球是圆的，牙齿也不是方的。

一线队几个人本来的计划是去看U-18s的联赛，路过U-12s训练场的时候，切赫推了推眼镜，“那是梅森吗？趴在草丛里那个。”

兰帕德抬起手臂遮住太阳，“的确是……”

特里直接走到场边，“梅森！嘿！宝贝！你在干嘛？”

青训梯队的小孩们不会在训练中配备专门管理器械的工作人员，踢飞的球需要自己去捡，但也不至于趴在地上找那么大一颗球。

芒特，以及永远和芒特黏在一起的莱斯一前一后跑过来。

“我的牙掉了，”芒特张开嘴，给爸爸们看右上犬齿留下的空位，“但是找不到了。”

“这是一颗很小很小的牙。”

“当时我们在踢五人制比赛——不许笑，爸爸你不许笑，这次不是用脸接球，是对组的后卫，塔米，和我撞到一起。”

“然后，咔，梅森的牙掉了。”

“没想到塔米转身射门。”

“还进球了。”

“对，教练说这个算数。”

“唉，教练说这个算数。”

“我看着它掉到地上的！就在脚边。但当时在流血，教练把水拿给我漱口，然后，再低头一看，就没了！没了！”

“我们找遍了案发地点方圆三米，不是，五米的所有角落。”

“甚至检查了每个人的鞋底。”

“但还是没有。”

“还是没有。”

特里想亲自下场帮忙找牙。

兰帕德想这是个绝佳的机会让孩子知道牙仙是假的，圣诞老人也是假的。

切赫想梅森一直央求自己带他去看门将摇滚乐队排练，要不周末带他去一次？

巴拉克想英超注重身体对抗的传统已经植根于这么小的孩子了吗？

德罗巴想怎么总是听说那个叫塔米的，发型模仿自己的小后卫进球，他不会哪天跑去做前锋吧！

安切洛蒂路过，拎着女儿从意大利送来的火腿和干酪，像揉小型犬那样揉芒特的头毛，“掉了的牙齿不重要，长在嘴里可以享受美食的牙齿才重要。”

小孩子的可爱和讨厌之处都在于固执。

芒特闷闷不乐地回到家，闷闷不乐地写作业，闷闷不乐地吃晚饭，闷闷不乐地窝在爸爸们中间看电视，闷闷不乐地说晚安。

特里和兰帕德争论究竟是偷偷放一枚硬币，说牙仙是个聪明的小精灵，会自己飞去训练场找牙比较好，还是开诚布公告诉他游戏结束，但如果你想要，下次爸爸还是会给你放硬币比较好。他们争论了很久，还是没有得出双方都满意的结论，只好选择折中路线，而折中路线的意思就是什么都不做。

“可能明天就好了。”

“希望明天就好了。”

然而，第二天，芒特闷闷不乐地起床，闷闷不乐地去学校，闷闷不乐地来训练场，闷闷不乐地和莱斯打招呼，闷闷不乐地踢球，闷闷不乐地说再见。

但莱斯格外兴奋。衣服换得更快，拼抢更加积极，欢呼都比平时嗓门更高——虽说平时嗓门也很高。

训练结束的时候，莱斯兴冲冲地挽住他的手臂，伸出另一只拳头“这个给你。”

“什么？”芒特甩甩头发。他的刘海有点长，偶尔扫到眼睛很不舒服。上个周末是该去剪头发的，他去干什么了？——缠着爸爸们跟去玩一点都不好玩的高尔夫。不过，这倒是解答了他长久以来的困扰：邻居叔叔家眼睛都露不出来的古牧羊犬能看见路吗？答案是没问题，能看见。

莱斯张开手，小小的掌心里躺着一颗小小的牙齿。

“你找到了？！”

“不，不是。这是我今天早上掉下来的。不过，应该没关系吧，我猜牙仙子不会搞得那么清楚，就像裁判，也时不时眼瞎。”

芒特也不知道牙仙和裁判哪个更明白一点，他还沉浸在丢失那颗牙齿的懊恼中。平时他才是更聒噪的那个，这次换莱斯在他耳边念念叨叨，他们在自然历史博物馆看到过很多恐龙的牙齿，铭牌上只写着剑龙、霸王龙、迅猛龙，没有说哪只叫什么名字的霸王龙。

临近停车场，特里和兰帕德朝他们招手，芒特犹犹豫豫地接过这颗牙齿塞进外套口袋。走了两步又不大放心，掏出来攥在手里。

晚上，芒特例行走到主卧门口，抱着以西伯利亚棕熊为原型的泰迪熊，光着脚，拖着蓝色的小毯子，敲敲门，“我可以和爸爸们一起睡吗？”

兰帕德放下看起来就很没意思的厚书，特里放下封面很漂亮的八卦杂志，互相对视一眼。这种对视在场上表示“角球我直接往禁区开，你甩头攻门”，在场下表示“今天偷偷把麦当劳带进训练场如何”，现在则表示“今晚另有计划对吧？”“对！”总之，他们很统一地摇摇头，“不行，你要自己睡。”

这不算是意料之外的答案，根据芒特的经验，十次有九次会被拒绝，赢球的晚上百分之百会被拒绝。

他哼哼了两声，象征意义上表达抗议，拖沓着步子回到房间，借着小夜灯暖橙色的光在桌子一角找到藏在那里的牙齿。他仔仔细细反复观看，感觉牙和牙之间确实没什么区别。

“希望不会被发现。”

十分钟后，芒特摸了摸枕头下面，硬硬的，尖尖的小东西还在。他长舒一口气，拿出来，握在手里，以危险的姿势探出半个身子从床底下拖出一个不大的纸箱。

于是这颗牙齿和第一双球鞋，第一次佩戴的队长袖标，他第一次去南海岸挖到的古怪石头，把第一个英超奖杯顶在头顶的傻照片，陌生球迷奶奶送给他的贴纸，某个超级好吃但不再生产的巧克力品牌的包装袋，他画的全家福——既有自己家的也有切尔西的，诸如此类零零碎碎杂七杂八的无价宝藏放在一起。

芒特盯着窗外的月亮看了一会，回到被子里，小声嘀咕，“算了，牙仙子，金币少一颗就少一颗吧。这是我最好朋友的牙齿，还是留给我好了。”

其实，成年人的牙齿也是件很麻烦的事情。

特里觉得很麻烦，根据他四通八达遍及英伦乃至苏格兰的小道信息网，儿子又去看牙了。

兰帕德觉得很麻烦，他偶尔拜访芒特的公寓，冰箱里的糖果比Waitrose货架更全。

莱斯觉得很麻烦，夜半三更，睡意正酣，男朋友从自己怀里钻出去，蹑手蹑脚跑去和零食偷情。

芒特觉得很麻烦，他被男朋友按在洗手台前，“Mace，继续刷，不许停，还有半分钟。”


	5. VALENTINE’S DAY III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 14 February 2007 Cobham Training Centre

队长和副队长分列训练场大门两侧，比白金汉宫门口戴熊皮帽子的侍卫还要严肃。

“你知道这俩人在干什么吗？”德罗巴不知道从哪冒出，拍拍托雷斯的肩膀。

“在……永不独行？”

德罗巴大笑两声，表示利物浦名言真的很实用，“他俩在找人帮忙看孩子。”

“啊？”

“去年是大彼得，前年是我，再之前是阿什利……除了情人节还有赛后休息日，总之队长队副想找点乐子的时候，就要抓个倒霉蛋替他俩看孩子。你能想象吗，连何塞都带过梅森，据说在摄政公园喂了一下午大鹅。”

托雷斯见过梅森，留着洋娃娃一样的头发，训练课之后会牵着两个爸爸的手回家。看上去是个很乖的小朋友。

“但是，我听说伦敦的公园不许喂鹅？”

“那可是the special one啊！”

他俩在这边闲聊，同样在这个冬天新来的路易斯被成功抓住，光荣而倒霉地成为了今天的临时监护人。


	6. WINTER WONDERLAND

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter in 2013 Hyde Park

冬季乐园第一年业绩不算好看，甚至称得上经营不善。娱乐项目少得可怜，绕在树上的小彩灯坏掉了一排，旋转木马想转就转，不想转就不转，甚至热狗和饮料都滋味寡淡。伦敦市民奉劝海德公园别搞这些乱七八糟的，不如专心替女王陛下养大鹅。

但芒特很喜欢这个地方。

圣诞节是所有人的节日，除了足球运动员。比赛一场接着一场，周末，周三，周一，周四……别的小朋友和家人围在火炉旁边裹着毯子讲鬼故事，他趴在家属观赛区凉飕飕的大玻璃上看爸爸们跑来跑去。有时候八点钟开球的晚场赛，他迷迷糊糊躺在爷爷奶奶怀里睡过下半场，梦中大家都在唱 Super Frank，睁开眼睛，爸爸笑着说“Mace错过了我的进球。”

所以，有那么一个地方，离家不算远，可以玩玩具，吃零食，背景是忍不住跟着唱起来的圣诞歌曲，在早场比赛之后或者强度不大的训练日傍晚能让忙里偷闲的爸爸们带他来，那就挺好的，或者说非常好，甚至比巴黎的迪士尼乐园还要好。

起风的时候，他挽住两个爸爸的胳膊，把自己夹在中间。想象着他们是超市货架上的手持三明治。

面包片约翰说，“风太大了，我抱你走快点。”

金枪鱼梅森回答：“不行！我马上就七岁了！你抱不动我的！”

另一片面包弗兰克哈哈大笑，“你抱不动他，那你来抱我。”

明年就不会有了，大家都这么想。

不管是冬季乐园还是切尔西的冠军。

很可惜，第二年夏天，特里和兰帕德在游行花车上先亲吻彼此，再亲吻儿子，最后亲吻英超奖杯。第二年冬天，他们三个欢呼着冲进小型溜冰场，手拉手摔倒，像三只企鹅。

这变成了芒特的圣诞传统。

他每年都来。

和爸爸们一起。

和杰米舅舅一起。

和班上的同学一起。

和校队的小伙伴们一起。

和科巴姆的小朋友们一起。

……

芒特后知后觉发现，这居然是第一次和莱斯两个人一起。

他还记得去年这个时候，训练结束几个人跑来玩。奥多伊问大家如果不踢球要做什么呢？齐克说他要去做巴黎最闪亮的时装模特，被嘲笑了很久。托莫里无所谓地表示不踢球就去读大学呗，还能怎么样。芒特摇摇头表示没想过，莱斯跟着他摇摇头。亚伯拉罕恨铁不成钢叹气你们太无聊，“我们可以组乐队啊，一个星期火遍伦敦，一个月席卷英格兰，半年后登陆美利坚，詹姆斯适时插嘴：要是有个美国人会不会更容易打开美国市场？……以后斯坦福桥求着我们去演出。”

“斯坦福桥哪有演出？”

“等我们火了他们就想演出了。”

“我们叫什么名字？”

“嗯……就切尔西男孩之类的，朗朗上口，掷地有声，好听好记。”

他们为谁是主唱争论了一阵，又为切赫退役后愿不愿意加入他们冥思苦想。那个时候谁都相信自己有球踢，才会把心思花在这种烦恼上。

今年，更准确地说是上个礼拜，莱斯再也不会说自己是切尔西男孩了。

他们两个已经漫无目的地逛了三圈。看看过山车，看看摩天轮，看看鬼屋冒白气的门洞，看看投篮和射击，看看巨大的毛绒玩具，看看坐在爸爸妈妈肩头的小朋友，看看手牵手的情侣。

他们什么都没有做，其实是什么都来不及做，芒特像审讯犯人的警官或者一年没见孙子的爷爷，问个不停。

“西汉姆怎么样？”——“挺好的。”

“你还适应吗？”——“还不错。”

“训练强度如何？”——“和以前差不多。”——他说“以前”芒特在心里默默地想，他甚至不愿说“切尔西”。

“你们的训练课怎么安排？”——“也和以前差不多。”

“下周五你还会陪我去拔牙吗？”——“会的！”

“你还是踢中卫吗？”

“不一定了，最近教练让我试试中场，拖后中场。”

“我们再碰到就是对位了是不是？”

“是，我不会脚下留情的。”

“哼，谁要你脚下留情。”

他们第三次绕过海盗船下面长长的队伍，芒特接着问。

“他们什么时候联系了你？”——“走之后没几天。他们联系了爸爸妈妈，我去试训，第二天就签了合同。”

“你们的教练怎么样？”——“有点凶，没有以前教练那么可爱啦，但也还好吧。”

“你每天怎么去训练场？开车是不是有点远？”——“现在不用爸妈送我，西汉姆是几个男孩住在一起，类似寄宿学校那样。”

芒特停下脚步，“啊”了一声。

“所以，你认识新朋友了吗？”——“算是吧，我和住一起的几个人关系都很不错。”

芒特有点不高兴了。他知道这很无理取闹，但他还是有点不高兴。他没接话，也没继续往前走，就只是站在原地不高兴——同时还要假装自己没有不高兴。

莱斯欣赏远处圣诞树上的装饰品，星星、彩球、雪花、可笑的玩偶、可爱的玩偶……眼角的余光悄悄地观察芒特。他们已经认识了八个年头，只要芒特撇撇嘴，他就知道是学校拉丁文考试太难，训练时崴了脚，还是特里和兰帕德悄悄出去玩没带着儿子。他当然知道芒特有点不高兴。他当然知道芒特为什么有点不高兴。

他有点高兴。

身边有一群小朋友呼啦啦地跑过去，远处升降机传来新一轮尖叫，空气中是很多种食物混杂的味道。

“那我还是你最好的朋友吗？”

芒特的问题来势汹汹，就像他的任意球，甚至像他爸的任意球。

莱斯的小脑瓜还在犹豫，是真诚地说“当然是，怎么会不是呢，永远都是！”，还是再逗逗他“你猜？”，或者吓唬他“不是了，我们恩断义绝，下次斯坦福桥见，我必带走三分。”……但他的身体突然有种奇怪的冲动，比小时候去北方的北方寻找圣诞老人的冲动还要强烈，在他理解自己想做什么之前，他已经这么做了。

电影啊，电视剧啊，小说啊，上面的吻都太虚伪了。

莱斯根本没注意到芒特的嘴唇是不是柔软，舌头是不是灵活，尝起来像糖果还是巧克力，他只注意到两个人的羽绒服相互挤压，发出吱吱吱的声音。

他们分开了一点。

芒特突然笑了。

他跟着一起笑了。

干嘛要惹他生气呢。莱斯默默地责怪自己一秒，他笑起来多可爱啊。

他把手伸进芒特的口袋。摸到小小的手指，被啃秃的指甲和稍微湿润的指缝。他们继续漫无目的地闲逛，两个人什么都不说，偶尔对着彼此傻笑。

他们稀里糊涂地走出了游乐场，在黑黢黢的公园小路上又一次接吻。和上次相比好多了，至少没有牙齿打架。

“我们应该多练习……这就和射门一样，熟能生巧。”

作为切尔西第一进攻型中场的儿子，芒特觉得自己的男朋友讲得很对。

于是他们练习了一会。

“什么区别吗？”芒特突然问，“现在和之前？”

莱斯非常努力地想了想，“好像没什么区别，这周末我去你家过夜，下周末你来我家，夏休期你去海边，我和你一起，现在我们不能每天见面了，但会打很多很多电话……可能真的没有区别，但听起来更酷了不是吗？你是我的男朋友，我也是你的男朋友。”

芒特又笑了。

莱斯觉得应当马上继续练习，刻不容缓。

兰帕德时不时看一眼倒车镜。两个小孩乖乖地坐在后排，有点太乖了，甚至没有把薯条撒在座位上。

“今天玩得开心吗？”

芒特还在舔手指上的番茄酱，“非常开心！”

“今年有什么新项目？”

“没什么新的，和去年大同小异。”

兰帕德嗯了一声没再说话。

当天夜里，兰帕德突然凑过去，压低嗓子问“我们哪天踢西汉姆？”

快睡着的特里琢磨了一会，没想起来。他隐约猜到兰帕德为什么问这个，于是偷偷笑了一下，伸过手去，搂住对方接着睡。

“算了，不重要。”兰帕德在黑暗中摇摇头，“无论如何，必须进个球不可。”


	7. VALENTINE’S DAY IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 14 February 2014 Cobham Training Centre

“嘿！”

莱斯字面意义上地吓了一跳，跳起来的那种跳。虽然认识这个人和这个声音十年了，可还是能被他的每个恶作剧吓半死。

“你可算出来了！”

他被吓跑的灵魂还没完全归位，剩余的灵魂又在芒特的亲吻中烟消云散。就像所有罗密欧与朱丽叶或者类似的故事那样，他们的吻稍显青涩但足够紧张刺激。

“天呐，在科巴姆！切尔西的训练基地！避开特里！和兰帕德！的眼线！你知不知道这有多难！”

“我当然知道，毕竟我帮你走私过那么多年零食。”

芒特的回答是露出一个让人心甘情愿为他走私毒品的笑。

“话说，你老爸，我是说弗兰克，每次看到我都像看到人贩子，是因为我是你的男朋友，还是因为我是西汉姆球员？”

“因为你就是人贩子呀！别忘了他第一次见到你，就是你打算把我拐骗回家。”芒特停顿了一下，上下打量，“等等，你就穿着训练服过来？”

“出门太急了……”莱斯挠挠头，“所以说，我再等下去，估计有人觉得我是来约架的。”

“不是，你是来约炮的！”

莱斯想说点什么，又一时不知道该说什么。反正这种时候芒特都会凑过来亲吻他，这次也一样。 


	8. MARRIAGEABLE AGE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 January 2015 Stamford Bridge

科斯塔打入第二粒进球之后，芒特悄悄离开了看台。尽管下半张脸藏在蓝色驯鹿和白雪花的圣诞围巾后面，毛线帽外面又罩上冲锋衣的兜帽，斯坦福桥的保安大哥还是一眼认出了他——毕竟是看着长大的孩子，当年连滚带爬和兰帕德的足球一起绕过特里的双腿，切赫的双手，冲进球门再被德罗巴一把捞起来扔给年轻的穆里尼奥的小团子，现在比自己还要高。

还没走出球场，芒特已经点开了同时段埃弗顿与曼城的直播，镜头给到正在热身的兰帕德。他有点心情复杂的希望爸爸进球，又不想看到切尔西最大的夺冠竞争对手拿到三分。

斯坦福桥太熟了，闭着眼睛都能找到路，芒特盯着手机屏幕，结结实实地撞上前面的人，还没来得及道歉，又被结结实实地搂进怀里“梅森！MY BOY！生日快乐！”

“迪克兰？”

被喊名字的高个子男孩低下头亲了亲芒特露在外面的眼睛。

“你在‘再也不来’的斯坦福桥门口晃了多久？”

“没多久，”莱斯停下脚步，“直接去你家也没什么意思，还不如来等你。就知道你会在两边都有比赛的时候早出来一会看看曼城。要和你老爸一起回去吗？”

“今天不用，他让我先回家招待客人。”芒特依旧低着头，把手机举到两个人中间。

哈特扑出卢卡库的射门。比赛只剩下不到二十分钟。

“你今年十六岁了。”莱斯像在自言自语。

费尔南迪尼奥打入颇有争议的进球。

芒特倒吸一口凉气，又想了想积分榜，发现没什么危险，于是头也不抬地回答“没错，再过四天你也十六岁了，兄弟，不要着急。”

莱斯从他手里接过手机继续举着，奈史密斯的进球迅速为埃弗顿扳平比分。

“十六岁可以做好多事情。”

白色的哈气随着句子从嘴里飘出来，他们离得很近，可以感受到水雾落到皮肤上由温热逐渐冷却。芒特眨眨眼睛示意莱斯继续说。

“离开学校，离开家庭，喝啤酒，工作，交税，还有结婚。”

兰帕德被换上场。芒特嗯了一声，“挺好的，合法离家出走。”

“Mace，你愿意和我结婚吗？”

这是一个典型的英格兰的冬日午后，无穷无尽的云，被忘记的太阳，任何一秒都可能天黑，黄昏和夜晚的界限暧昧不清。他们站在球场门口，两侧有不同时代不同群体的捧杯照片，背后的千禧酒店外墙上是巨幅的队长特里。距离比赛结束仍有一段时间，少数赶地铁的球迷刚刚出来心情不错。维持赛后秩序的工作人员随意地来回走动，街上的骑警彼此聊天，没有人注意到这对小男孩。

芒特从来没有考虑过这个问题，他觉得从莱斯离开切尔西两个人抱在一起哭了整晚的那天起所有问题都已经有了标准答案。

十六岁比二十六岁会主动认领更多不必要的责任。他回答“当然愿意。”

“求婚就是生日礼物吗？”半分钟之后芒特追问。

“怎么可能，还有更多！”

芒特把腿翘到沙发扶手上，在兰帕德不赞许的目光中又放下来，“……就是这么一回事，他问我想不想和他结婚，我同意了，十八岁以下结婚还要有父母同意，所以麻烦你们和我们一起去登记，附近的登记处是汉默史密斯&富勒姆办公室吧？对了，还需要35块钱……”

特里看看兰帕德。

兰帕德看看特里。

屋子里一片狼藉，到处是彩带，气球和亮晶晶的碎屑。桌子上还有蛋糕的残骸。生日派对的客人刚刚离开。兰帕德怀疑自己误入了中世纪的封建伦敦，“你和迪克兰要结婚？”

“是呀。”

“在十六岁。”

“对。”

“你还没尝试过别的男朋友或者女朋友。”

“没有这个必要。”

“你们什么时候开始恋爱的？”

“从他去西汉姆。”

兰帕德眉头紧皱。

“其实从他来切尔西开始算也可以。”

兰帕德更加眉头紧皱。

“我们已经认识十年了，很多人的婚姻都维持不了十个月……”

“我不同意。”

特里立刻跟着说：“我也不同意。”

他们僵持了一分钟，再僵持下去裁判就要掏黄牌吹罚故意拖延时间了。于是芒特咚咚咚跑回房间。

“其实吧，他俩结婚也不是不行。”特里倒了一杯红酒递给兰帕德，他们在还算整洁的厨房落脚，透过窗子和夜色，可以模糊看到后院的袖珍足球场和芒特小时候的树屋。

兰帕德用“你要罢训转会热刺？”的眼神盯着他。

“你还记得吗，迪克兰小时候在切尔西踢后卫，有人说他很像我。”特里嘿嘿一笑。

“算了，”兰帕德摇摇头，把杯子递给特里，“孩子们的事情管得了今天管不了明天，等18岁成年，我们还能做什么？把梅森租借到德甲？”

“不行！不行！德甲太远了，梅森还没离开过家呢，荷甲，最多荷甲。”

两个人分享着同一只杯子里的葡萄酒和温馨的深夜，几分钟之后特里忍不住继续，“筹备婚礼都要做什么呢？我们结婚的时候杰米一手包办了所有后勤事务，我就傻乎乎地听他安排。”

“杰米表哥是贯穿我童年和青少年的时尚标杆，我对我们婚礼的审美非常满意。”

“去登记处的时候要提交什么？结婚典礼的规划——你觉得他们会想去教堂吗？我们能预约到哪间教堂？安排宾客名单比选慈善赛队友还难。还有梅森的出生证明放在哪里了？我们的房产证明呢？是不是在英超奖杯形状的保险箱？”特里有点烦躁，把刚刚放进冰箱的酒又取出来。

“英超奖杯里面放的是各类投资文件，这些在足总杯里面。不过想象一下杰拉德能同时见到欧文、阿隆索、托雷斯和苏亚雷斯还挺有意思的。”

“你知道艾登他们要结婚了吗？可以悄悄参考一下。”

“艾登和谁？”

“切尔西的中场还能和谁，当然是和切尔西的后卫。”

千里迢迢赶回来给儿子过生日一进家就受到如此惊吓的兰帕德终于被逗笑了。

“也不行，”特里继续念叨，“他们肯定搞得很低调，梅森结婚的时候必须像北伦敦德比和双红会那样热闹……如果他们不想去教堂，我还没想好哪家酒店比较合适，这几年承办切尔西年会的就不错，可是迪克兰的西汉姆队友们会不会不乐意？或者等到夏天，可以在户外举行，你家是不是有沿海的小城堡？我们要早点发通知，保证所有人都能到齐，谁也不许因为度假错过我们儿子的婚礼。”

兰帕德叹了口气，“我家没有城堡。”

芒特锁好房门把头蒙在被子里对着电话大喊，“他们拒绝了！他们竟然拒绝了！……我怎么知道要怎么办，可能离家出走吧……”


	9. VALENTINE’S DAY V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 14 February 2017 Cobham Training Centre

“队长！队长！这次别给副队长买花了，给BT体育漂亮男主播买枝花吧！”

“你俩都多大啦？还玩这个。”特里一边笑着摇头，一边从口袋掏钱。

卡希尔心惊胆战地默默路过。

“塔米！Tam！来买花，独家情报，桑乔回伦敦剪头发了，你知道哪家理发店的。我们只告诉你一个人。”

“塞萨尔哥哥！买枝花吧，听说有玫瑰花的切尔西的后卫和切尔西的中场更配哦！”

“塞斯克哥哥！买花吗？切尔西的中场不仅和切尔西的后卫最配，和巴塞罗那的后卫也可以！你不想送玫瑰，至少可以送玫瑰刺嘛！”

“佩德罗哥哥，不来枝玫瑰花吗？和小法一起寄巴塞罗那还能省邮费！”

“Cal！卡勒姆！来买花，独家情报，桑乔回伦敦剪头发了，你知道哪家理发店的。我们只告诉你一个人。”

“蒂博哥哥！怎么能不给科酱买花呢？！”

科斯塔充满期待地眨眨眼睛，库尔图瓦干脆利落地打开钱包。

他们特意剩下了两支。

“纪念我第一次收到情人节玫瑰十周年。”莱斯张开双臂。

“纪念我第一次送出情人节玫瑰十周年。”芒特扑进怀里。

他们互相交换花又交换了拥抱再交换了吻还分了钱，心满意足去继续后面的约会。


	10. LONG-DISTANCE RELATIONSHIP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autumn in 2018 Derby

托莫里发来一个链接：“利物浦小将哈里·威尔逊享受在兰帕德手下踢球”

莱斯发过去一个：？

托莫里发来一个坏笑表情。

_ “…… _ _ 我和 _ _ Mace _ _ 总是一起，一起吃饭，一起看电影 _ _ ……” _

莱斯哼了一声，这就是最近自己和芒特每个电话都匆匆忙忙的重要原因——

“我和Harry在餐厅，等下发照片给你！”

“我和Harry去看了复联电影。”

“明天的休息日吗？不回伦敦的，我们要去伯明翰。”

“我和Harry开车去了近郊的山谷。”

“我和Harry在酒吧，太吵啦，晚点聊！” 

“我和Harry去撸羊！好可爱呀！”

——他甚至有点不道德地怀念上个赛季。

那时候芒特在人生地不熟的荷兰，每天都要打很久的电话，从开车忘记靠右走被警察教育讲到训练场上穿裆了队友；从咖啡太苦难以下咽讲到理发师手艺超级棒。赛季最开始，自己拼命安慰他上场时间会有的；后半程，陪他开心进球助攻帽子戏法。

有一天晚上，芒特说今天的睡前甜点是一小小块大麻蛋糕。

“我猜没什么特别之处。”

“是没什么特别之处，”他的小男孩在屏幕对面笑个不停，“但我可以假装嗑了药。”

随后的两小时里，莱斯第一次知道phone sex还能这么爽。

_ “…… _ _ 哈哈， _ _ Mace _ _ 那边总是比较乱 _ _ ……” _

谁不知道Mace的房间比较乱。

6岁时候第一次去做客，门铃还没响完一轮，穿着睡衣，支棱着头发的芒特跑来打开门。虽然被叮嘱无数次要先和芒特的爸爸们问好，但被扯着袖子跑上楼的时候实在来不及喊早安。

太乱了。是真的太乱了。枕头扔在沙发上，沙发垫靠着床头柜，书桌上一年级课本和漫画密不可分。毛绒玩具以左中场为核心的433的阵型排在地毯中央，作为守门员的那只泰迪熊已经下地扑救。做工精美的蓝色调俄罗斯套娃组成场边观众，变形金刚主裁看上去就要掏出红牌。角落里，半米高的积木城堡塌掉半个炮台，不清楚罪魁祸首是冬季用球、夏季用球还是欧冠用球。

芒特跳到床上，钻进被子，“快上来！快上来！小心，小心，乐高砖块硌脚超级疼！”

_“……_ _ 我们在组织 _ _ ‘ _ _ 和我一起吃饭吧 _ _ ’ _ _ 活动，邀请队友来我们家做客，每周都会尝试新菜 _ _ ……” _

真的吗？真的吗？真的吗？

莱斯反复确认记忆里在厨房或者游手好闲站一边或者故意摸摸这个动动那个给自己捣乱的芒特；和兰帕德一起趴在餐桌上哼哼唧唧等特里投喂的芒特；抱怨意面永远都煮不熟的芒特；出门两个行李箱，一个装行李，另一个装零食的芒特……

真的吗？做饭？

_ “…… _ _ 我们住在一起有利于赛场上的默契配合 _ _ ……” _

莱斯点开了Trainline APP又翻出德比郡官网的售票页面。

尤斯顿候车室的角落，西汉姆球员冷漠地盯着行色匆匆的旅人，环顾四周而迷茫的游客，以及那些在咕噜咕噜的行李箱之间依旧大摇大摆的鸽子。大屏幕上还没有跳出途径德比郡的火车在几号站台。他低头掏出手机，输入“异地恋”，自动联想包括“礼物”、“建议”、“段子”和“分手”。

邻座是德比郡球迷，对着朋友滔滔不绝少帅兰帕德如何亲切又可爱。莱斯暗自吐吐舌头。

他欣赏了人生中最煎熬的一场比赛。既要欣赏芒特和威尔逊确实很默契的短角球配合，又要承受兰帕德偶尔投来的可能表示“你为什么在这？”也可能表示“我就知道！”的目光。

赛后，队员和教练例行向球迷们致意。莱斯有点好奇切尔西球迷看到兰帕德和德比郡球迷一起像小兔子那样蹦蹦跳跳是什么反应。他站在球员通道入口，已经打好腹稿，准备了8个问题和41条建议。但出于礼貌，现在也应该等在这里打个招呼。只有他一半高的小朋友们在他身边挤来挤去，很大声地喊“梅森！”“梅森！”“梅森！”。可能在他们眼里，梅森也是同龄人。

紧接着梅森跑过来，顶着乱蓬蓬的头发，离得老远就笑得比糖果还甜，超大声地喊“DEC！！！”然后隔着广告牌，踮起脚，把还没反应过来的男朋友用力一抱，蹭两下，又湿哒哒地亲了一口。

威尔逊吹了一声很响亮的口哨。

莱斯似乎看到了微笑的老爷爷老奶奶球迷，挤眉弄眼的德比郡球员，以及欲言又止的兰帕德教练。

他假装没看见最后一个。

第二天下午，莱斯顶着傻乎乎的可爱小羊帽子，穿着印有MOUNT 8的德比郡主场球衣，抱着一本全队（包括替补门将、助理教练、球衣管理员甚至主教练）签名的赛刊、一块超级超级巨大的斯蒂尔顿蓝纹奶酪、一只表情很欠揍的绵羊玩偶，登上开往伦敦的火车。

火车启动的时候，他一边朝芒特挥手飞吻，一边回味昨天晚上的羊角羊尾巴和“咩~”，一边迷茫地思考：我本打算和梅森讨论什么来着？


	11. PRANK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the New Season in 2019 West Ham

“迪克兰，我们需要你的协助。”

莱斯扫视一圈。从锋线的亚伯拉罕到后防的托莫里，从看着自己长大的奇克哥哥到自己看着长大的小屁孩奥多伊，联赛尚未开战，多名切尔西青训鬼鬼祟祟围困一名西汉姆球员……这就是乖小孩在学校被黑恶帮派拦路收取保护费的前兆吗？

“协助……什么？”

“抵制梅森泛滥成灾的恶作剧。”

好吧，莱斯瞬间就明白了。

“你难道不觉得自从你们在迪拜的惊叫小视频风靡英超之后，梅森越来越变本加厉……”

“肆无忌惮。”

“有恃无恐。”

“有加无已。”

“为所欲为。”

男朋友一脸“嗐，你们谁有我懂？”的表情，真诚地点点头。

“所以！”詹姆斯用力地拍拍他的肩膀，“为了大家能在飞机上正常睡觉，能在火车上正常听歌，能在大巴车上正常打游戏，能在更衣室里找到自己的球鞋，能在训练场上找到球，我们不能这么纵容他。”

“毕竟你整他十次成功一次。”

“他整一次成功十个人。”

“我们都觉得，你十分有必要加入本次行动，切记，不要纵容。”

原来这不是乖小孩被收保护费，是乖小孩被拉帮入伙。

“好啊，”莱斯点点头，说实话，他对于一直没能报复芒特且屡次被搞确实耿耿于怀，“等下次Mace再整我的时候……”

这种机会根本不用等，都是主动找上门的。

莱斯胡乱擦了两下头发，把毛巾一扔，不偏不倚正好落在沙发扶手。他把自己摔到床上，踢掉拖鞋，准备上个闹钟就睡觉。手机还停留在和芒特的聊天页面，“我们还在伯明翰哦，下周回伦敦！好梦晚安明天聊！”外加一长串emoji。

他笑了笑，钻进被子，推推枕头，闭上眼睛。

然后……

“DEC!!!!!!”

莱斯尖叫着从床上蹦起来，绝对比他争头球的时候蹦得还要高，随即蹭一下子窜到地上，字面意义的跳着脚大喊，英超球迷必备对手绝杀死敌夺冠VAR误判边裁瞎眼脏话大全被他从头到尾念了个遍，中间夹杂着来来回回十几句“你怎么在这？!”

芒特笑到捂着肚子，顾不上回答，从床头滚到床尾再滚回来。

“你吓死我了！”

“好的那种……”

“不好的那种！”

小坏蛋从被子里露出两只眼睛，很无辜的样子，挡住依旧笑得合不拢的嘴。

莱斯抓了抓头发，感觉地板踩上去还有点凉，于是一脸严肃地躺回到床上，翻个身，用后背表达自己的不满。

芒特戳戳他的肩膀，挠挠他的脖子，揪揪他的头发，开始他一贯的絮絮叨叨。

“Dec，Dec，Dec？”

“你怎么了？”

“啊呀，难道没有心里暗爽吗？”

“真的吓到了吗？”

“你想，赛场上飞来横球比这可怕多了！”

“迪克兰？”

“迪克兰！”

“迪克兰……”

“你真的被吓到了！”

“这么不禁吓的吗？”

“你看你看，我还是提前从伯明翰跑回来的。”

“唉……我和你说，其实我也没想搞突袭的，是火车晚点了，你懂得，毕竟是英国的火车”

“我从尤思顿出站的时候，突然想到，不如给Dec一个惊喜吧！”

“具体来说，是在尤思顿的Nando’s里面想到的……我们明天再去吃一次Nando’s吧！”

“没想到居然吓到你了！”

“迪克兰？”

“迪克兰！”

“迪克兰……”

“不至于吧，上次在迪拜的时候是真的吓醒也没这么惨……”

应该给他个教训的。心跳还没平复的莱斯想起“不要纵容芒特的恶作剧”的承诺，克制住了自己把他扑倒在床上的冲动和暗爽，决定做个冷静、稳重、顾大局的成年人，“我们先睡觉，我去客房睡。”

莱斯抓起手机和枕头，踢踏着拖鞋快速走掉了，主要是怕走得慢了自己扭头就会后悔。

十分钟？五分钟？还是一分钟？莱斯听到刻意放轻的赤脚踩过地板的声音，紧接着感受到床些许塌下去一点点，他没有察觉被子的移动，入侵者大概是自带装备。

“Dec？”入侵者小小声地喊了一句。

没有人回答。

于是入侵者又发出小小声的叹息，很慢很慢地翻了个身，伴随着微不可闻的一句晚安，大概还嘟囔了两句别的，但实在听不清楚。

莱斯睁开眼，房间里黑黢黢的什么都看不见。不过他确信有某种邪恶的爱尔兰小精灵操纵了他的心智，所以他才会快速翻过身，从自己的被子瞬移进入旁边的被子。他把对方揽在怀里，摸到男孩因为来回折腾而微微凉的皮肤，亲了亲露出被子的肩膀。

管他呢，这确实是好的那种恶作剧。

其实，也没有不好的恶作剧。  
  


半分钟后……

“你过来的时候还把睡衣脱掉了？

“没错。”

“等一下，你什么都没穿？”

“是呀，还留着色诱这一手呢。”


	12. PENALTY I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the New Season in 2019 Away Game

**切尔西足球俱乐部关于梅森** **·** **芒特多项违规行为的队内处罚决定书**

当事人：梅森·芒特，男，1999年1月出生，切尔西一线队队员。

依据《2019-2020赛季切尔西一线队球员处罚条例》（以下简称《条例》）的有关规定，主教练代表俱乐部对梅森·芒特的违规行为做出相应处罚。

经查明，2019年X月Y日，梅森·芒特未按时出现在前往客场的大巴车集合点，致使球队其他成员等待长达19分钟。上车后，梅森·芒特脱下切尔西防风外套，赫然显露出同城死敌（之一）西汉姆联41号训练背心。当队医例行询问身体状况的时候，梅森·芒特隐瞒轻微臀部不适的症状，并在主教练为其安排进一步检查的时候支支吾吾、扭扭捏捏、唯唯诺诺、哼哼唧唧拖延时间。第二天庆祝客场全取三分并收获零封的球队聚餐过程中，梅森·芒特手机未调至静音或震动模式，响铃一次，来电提示为“我六岁起的可爱男朋友”，致使某些处于异地恋的队友感到严重不适。

以上行为，主教练、助理教练、体育总监、队医、更衣室管理员、大巴车司机、队长、副队长、数名队员亲眼所见，事实清楚，证据确实充分。当事人未提出任何异议。

根据当事人违规行为的事实、性质、情节以及一线队内和各年龄青训营内的危害程度，依据《条例》第一、七、八、十一、十二条，主教练决定：对梅森·芒特处以一万七千英镑罚款。

当事人应当自收到本处罚决定书之日起14日内，亲自将罚款汇交球队慈善基金会，如有任何延误，罚款翻倍。开户银行：巴克莱银行；账号XXXXXXXXX。当事人如果对本处罚决定不服，可在收到本处罚决定书之日起每天多跑19圈直到心服口服为止。

主教练：弗兰克·兰帕德

2019年X月Z日

**附，某些见不得《太阳报》的聊天记录一览：**

**群名称：切尔西足球俱乐部** **2019-2020** **赛季一线队**

主教练兰帕德：公示一下

主教练兰帕德：《切尔西足球俱乐部关于梅森·芒特多项违规行为的队内处罚决定书》.pdf

助理教练莫里斯：主教练大义灭亲。请大家引以为戒。

体育总监切赫：主教练秉公执法。请大家下不为例。

28-队长-阿兹皮利奎塔：自查自纠

5-副队长-若日尼奥：每日三省

20-奥多伊：有则改之

9-亚伯拉罕：无则加勉

29-托莫里：反听内视

24-詹姆斯：清夜扪心

……

19-芒特：……收到

**群名称：** **Once a Blue, Forever a Blue** **斯坦福桥退休活动中心**

负责给兰教练唱白脸的助教：兰帕德还是亲爹吗？

冰球守门员：兰帕德还是亲爹吗？

不怕万一就怕伊万：兰帕德还是亲爹吗？

没有三道杠的滑跪不是真滑跪：兰帕德还是亲爹吗？

本方半场接球不越位：兰帕德还是亲爹吗？

我站在哪哪就是门柱：兰帕德还是亲爹吗？

议员没选上只好去做国家队主教练：兰帕德还是亲爹吗？

有一种大满贯叫亚军大满贯：兰帕德还是亲爹吗？

今天是阿斯顿维拉踢切尔西的日子吗：我可以确认！是亲爹！

**群名称：我是切尔西幼儿园毕业的，你呢？**

我不是卡勒姆：@ 我和主教练没有亲属关系 哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

我不是塔米：@ 我和主教练没有亲属关系 哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

你们的奇克哥哥：@ 我和主教练没有亲属关系 哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

你有管理学学位吗：@ 我和主教练没有亲属关系 哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

野兽这个外号很好请保持：@ 我和主教练没有亲属关系 哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

我和主教练没有亲属关系：【听到莱斯说最好的朋友难以选择于是起身离开.jpg】

**群名称：** **Blue Is the Colour, Mason Is the Name**

老兰: 这里也公示一下

老兰：《切尔西足球俱乐部关于梅森·芒特多项违规行为的队内处罚决定书》.pdf

老蒋: 这小兔崽子是该教育了！今天睡前不许吃小熊软糖！

小芒: ？？？

小芒：！！！

小芒：【兰帕德双腿叉开挑衅博阿斯.jpg】

**老蒋**

老蒋：芒芒！爸爸已经帮你把钱转到基金会了 

老蒋：下次注意哦！

老蒋：这个账户我熟，当年不知道帮老兰交了多少罚款哈哈

小芒: 谢谢爸爸！！！

小芒: 芒特进球滑跪.jpg

小芒: 不不不不不不不！！！！！！主教练会看汇款记录的！！！

**群名称：东伦敦黑恶势力锤子帮**

米饭是最好吃的食物：《切尔西足球俱乐部关于梅森·芒特多项违规行为的队内处罚决定书》.pdf

米饭是最好吃的食物：@ 全体成员，兄弟们！国家队比赛日到了！借点钱！！！ 


	13. VALENTINE’S DAY VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 14 February 2020 Cobham Training Centre

“挺帅啊JT！”

特里大笑着钻出车门，虽说都快四十岁的人了，西装笔挺站科巴姆门口还是一道风景线。

“你们训练结束了？”

“结束了。”

“Lamps呢？”

“老大忙着呢，刚分析完曼联近几轮视频，还要给齐耶赫打个电话，我看他早都忘了今天是什么日子。考虑到切尔西接下来的魔鬼赛程，冬窗又没买人，争四形势如此严峻，万一他真的忘了准备礼物，你可不要生气。”

“怎么会呢！”特里想了想昨晚鬼鬼祟祟的兰帕德，脸上义正辞严，心里对今晚充满期待。

“你等着吧，我先走啦，情人节快乐！”

“你也是！”

莫里斯觉得这段对白有点熟悉，又想不起来究竟哪里熟悉，只好挥挥手。自己有什么好担心的，对他们两个人来说，哪天不是情人节呢？


	14. PENALTY II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 16 March 2020 Trent Park Football Centre

_兰帕德一觉醒来，习惯性地摸了摸旁边的枕头。_

_空的。_

_哦，对了，他还在预防性隔离期，错开吃饭，单独办公，分别娱乐，各自洗澡，一个人睡客房。_

_英超停摆，随之略见消停的还有铺天盖地无孔不入的英国体育媒体。说完全不怀念新闻发布会肯定是假话，但不用天天见_ _“_ _细数！巴克利撒在出租车上的薯条比进球还多_ _”_ _、_ _“_ _邻居投诉奇克唱歌扰民_ _——_ _英格兰人民群众最想睡的球星嘴上功夫到底行不行_ _”_ _、_ _“_ _阿隆索：场上逆行，只进攻不防守坑死队友；场下逆行，一脚油门不刹车被贴罚单_ _”……_ _这种新闻，还是有那么点庆幸。_

_手机屏幕亮了一下，来自助教莫里斯：不好意思老大，已经见报了，_ _[_ _哭笑_ _emoji] [_ _哭笑_ _emoji] [_ _哭笑_ _emoji]_

_兰帕德还没搞明白这个前不着村后不着店的句子，又被十几个未接电话，几十条未读短信，看不见数的_ _WhatsApp_ _信息吓到_ _……_ _难道真的要去航母上继续踢英超？_

_下一秒，有人敲门，_ _“Lampsy_ _，亲爱的，你醒了吗？那个_ _……_ _嗯_ _……_ _你看一眼《镜报》，我发你_ _链接。”_

**切尔西足球俱乐部关于梅森** **·** **芒特严重违规行为的队内处罚决定书** **2.0**

当事人：梅森·芒特，男，1999年1月出生，切尔西一线队队员。

虽然《2019-2020赛季切尔西一线队球员处罚条例》并无相关规定，但考虑疫情重大，比赛暂停，时间紧迫，情况特殊，英足总关门，俱乐部歇业，参考英格兰及威尔士地区2004年《国内突发事件法》（原1920年《紧急状态权力法案》）主教练决定代表俱乐部及俱乐部全体员工行使紧急立法权，对梅森·芒特让人气到掉头发的违规行为做出相应处罚。

在奥多伊确诊COVID-19之后，为遵循英国政府的倡议，切尔西足球俱乐部本着健康第一，争四第二的原则，要求包括当事人在内的所有可能接触者自行回家隔离。“隔离”——正如所有5岁小朋友都知道的那样——意味着 **不要** 和他人接触。

然而，据《镜报》报道，2020年3月15日中午，原本应该遵循俱乐部要求、主教练叮嘱、队长唠叨、副队长啰嗦的当事人，没有乖乖待在自己家中吃午饭，而是出现在距离科巴姆车程超过1小时的Trent Park足球基地，和同城死敌（之一）西汉姆联球员迪克兰·莱斯举行了5（或者6）人制小型比赛。可以想象，在比赛过程中必然存在着握手、击掌、碰拳、拥抱甚至亲吻等十分危险的行为，对自己和他人的健康造成严重威胁。

以上情况，《镜报》提供了证人证言和影像资料，事实清楚，证据确实充分。当事人未提出任何异议。

根据当事人违规行为的事实、性质、情节以及对一线队、各年龄青训、切尔西足球俱乐部、英格兰超级联赛、伦敦市的危害程度，主教练决定：对梅森·芒特处以一个月工资的罚款。

当事人应当自收到本处罚决定书之日起14日内，亲自将罚款汇交球队慈善基金会，如有任何延误，罚款翻倍；如发现他人代付行为，当事人和代付人均另行支付两倍罚款。开户银行：巴克莱银行；账号XXXXXXXXX。当事人如果对本处罚决定不服，可在自我隔离结束之日亲自到主教练房间挨一顿揍，直到心服口服为止。

主教练：弗兰克·兰帕德

2020年3月16日

**附，正在为没能报道本次惊天新闻而捶胸顿足的《太阳报》** **  
** **极度想知道的聊天记录一览：**

**群名称：（无教练，安心版）切尔西足球俱乐部** **2019-2020** **赛季一线队**

在家思念西班牙太阳的佩德罗：主教练直播打孩子吗？

在家跳舞的吕迪格：主教练直播打孩子吗？

在家照镜子的吉鲁：主教练直播打孩子吗？

在家当教练的凯帕：主教练直播打孩子吗？

在家呼吸的阿隆索：主教练直播打孩子吗？

在家康复的奥多伊：主教练直播打孩子吗？

求大家乖乖在家的社畜队长阿兹皮利奎塔：多多你怎么样了？！

在家康复的奥多伊：谢谢队长我挺好~ 要是能观看主教练打孩子就更好了！

……

在家带孩子的若日尼奥：朋友们，想象一下，主教练先打！

在家想踢球的亚伯拉罕：【兰帕德带头和阿森纳打架.gif】

在家洗头的卡巴：【兰帕德带头和巴塞罗那打架.gif】

在家帅气的奇克：【兰帕德飞铲阿隆索.gif】

……

在家上网课的托莫里：老队长再打！

在家快乐的巴舒亚伊：【特里带头和大巴黎打架.gif】

在家吃薯条的巴克利：【特里带头和利物浦打架.gif】

在家吃菠萝蜜的科娃：【特里强压法尔考.gif】

在家无聊的詹姆斯：哇！去拉架的还是青涩的小队长AZP！

……

餐厅暂不营业的威廉：主教练和老队长一起打！

发愁去哪蹭饭的坎特：英超恶霸夫夫重出江湖！

在家说苏格兰语的吉尔莫：【特里和兰帕德在西汉姆球迷抛掷的热狗和硬币中激情相拥.gif】

……

准备挨揍的芒特：？？？

准备挨揍的芒特：【生气emoji】 【生气emoji】 【生气emoji】

准备挨揍的芒特：【芒特怒怼贡多齐.gif】

准备挨揍的芒特：不用着急，马上开始

准备挨揍的芒特：相距2米跟在特里身后离开自己公寓被迫搬到爸爸家.jpg

**群名称：切尔西足球俱乐部** **2019-2020** **赛季一线队**

主教练兰帕德：公示一下，请诸位居家隔离，不要乱跑！

主教练兰帕德：《切尔西足球俱乐部关于梅森·芒特严重违规行为的队内处罚决定书2.0》.pdf

助理教练莫里斯：主教练管理有方，在家监督儿子写作业.avi

体育总监切赫：主教练从严治队，在家敲架子鼓.avi

28-队长-阿兹皮利奎塔：收到，在家给狗洗澡.avi

5-副队长-若日尼奥：收到，在家哄小孩.avi

1-门将-阿里萨巴拉加：收到，在家逗小鸟.avi

2-吕迪格：收到，在家又唱又跳.avi

3-阿隆索：收到，在家练习击中门框.avi

4-克里斯滕森：收到，在家和亚伯拉罕、托莫里、吉尔莫、詹姆斯、奇克、普利西奇、奥多伊联机打游戏.avi

7-坎特：收到，在家发愁去哪蹭饭.avi

10-威廉：收到，在家算餐厅关门收入损失.avi

33-埃摩森：在家追剧.avi

……

19-芒特：收到，马上到家。

**群名称：** **Once a Blue, Forever a Blue** **斯坦福桥退休活动中心**

负责给兰教练唱白脸的助教：虽然兰帕德又不当亲爹了！不过孩子确实该管……

冰球守门员：虽然兰帕德又不当亲爹了！不过孩子确实该管……

不怕万一就怕伊万：兰帕德又不当亲爹了！不过孩子确实该管……

没有三道杠的滑跪不是真滑跪：兰帕德又不当亲爹了！不过孩子确实该管……

本方半场接球不越位：兰帕德又不当亲爹了！不过孩子确实该管……

我站在哪哪就是门柱：兰帕德又不当亲爹了！不过孩子确实该管……

议员没选上只好去做国家队主教练：兰帕德又不当亲爹了！不过孩子确实该管……

有一种大满贯叫亚军大满贯：兰帕德又不当亲爹了！不过孩子确实该管……

阿斯顿维拉踢切尔西的日子延迟了（生气）：这时候换谁能不揍孩子呢？

**群名称：我是切尔西幼儿园毕业的，你呢？**

多多早日康复by RJ：@ 多多早日康复by 小芒，兄弟，别谈恋爱了行不，【大米在西汉姆联1-0切尔西赛后说“这是我人生中最棒的一天”.gif】

多多早日康复 by 鸭脖：@ 多多早日康复by 小芒，哥们，别谈恋爱了行不，【大米在西汉姆联1-0切尔西赛后说“这是我人生中最棒的一天”.gif】

多多早日康复 by 奇克哥哥：@ 多多早日康复by 小芒，孩子，别谈恋爱了行不，【大米在西汉姆联1-0切尔西赛后说“这是我人生中最棒的一天”.gif】

多多早日康复 by 茉莉：@ 多多早日康复by 小芒，朋友，别谈恋爱了行不，【大米在西汉姆联1-0切尔西赛后说“这是我人生中最棒的一天”.gif】

谢谢大家！by奥多伊：@ 多多早日康复by 小芒，朱丽叶，别谈恋爱了行不，【大米在西汉姆联1-0切尔西赛后说“这是我人生中最棒的一天”.gif】

多多早日康复 by 小芒：？？？

**群名称：** **Blue Is the Colour, Mason Is the Name**

老兰：《切尔西足球俱乐部关于梅森·芒特严重违规行为的队内处罚决定书2.0》.pdf

小芒：。

老蒋：还记得把当年把你爸爸的护腿板弄丢

老兰：切赫叔叔的手套弄丢

老蒋：把英超奖杯的小皇冠弄丢

老兰：把足总杯的帽子弄丢

老蒋：把欧冠奖牌弄丢

老兰：我们是怎么揍你的吗？

小芒：。

老兰：稍等我把咱们三个隔离期间活动时间安排发给你，总而言之在房间里别出来就对了

小芒：。

老蒋：你藏在抽屉里的零食已经拿走了

小芒：！？

_芒特躺在自己熟悉的小床上环顾四周，前年他在荷兰，去年在德比郡，今年搬出去自己住，上次回来还是国家队比赛日之前，拿了几件东西匆匆离开。他曾经在这里度过_ _17_ _个年头，连太阳光在墙面移动的角度都一清二楚。_

_电话打来的时间恰到好处，他翻过身，按下接听键，和莱斯有一搭没一搭地聊天。房间没什么变化，除了传说中被拿走的零食之外，几乎和记忆中丝毫不差，墙上的照片和球衣，柜子里的书、玩具、游戏机以及稀奇古怪的小玩意，甚至床底下的百宝箱都安静地在那里堆积尘土。_

_“_ _你还好吗_ _……”_

_“_ _一点都不好_ _……”_

_“_ _等着后半夜我去你楼下给你唱歌？_ _”_

_“_ _然后特里和兰帕德一起鸣哨举红牌？_ _”_

_“_ _在此一场，罚下去不冤。_ _”_

_“Dec”_

_“_ _嗯？_ _”_

_“_ _我想起来一件事。_ _”_

_“_ _什么？_ _”_

_“_ _我十六岁的时候，你还记得吗？我过生日那天，也被骂了一顿，就是躺在这里给你打电话。_ _”_

_“_ _当然记得_ _……_ _天，第一次求婚就失败了_ _……_ _好惨_ _……”_

_“_ _所以？_ _”_

_“_ _所以！_ _”_

_“_ _等隔离结束之后我们就去结婚吧！_ _”_


	15. MINUTIAE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quarantine in 2020 Kensington

所有人都陷入了一种琐碎的家庭生活。

每日例行训练课结束后，芒特趴在地毯上玩手机，狗趴在他身边玩磨牙棒，兰帕德喊“宝贝！”的时候同步抬起头，但特里抢先回答，“在这呢！怎么了？”

断断续续的几个晚上，他们窝在一起看完了网飞的新剧——讲足球起源的那个，并且为切尔西现役谁适合踢一百多年前的2-3-5争个热火朝天。

社交网络上永远有奇怪的挑战活动，大家除了足球什么都踢。三个人对着屏幕一起“哈哈哈”之后，兰帕德适时提醒，“你们参加各种乱七八糟的活动不要叫我，反正叫我也不玩。”

特里和芒特心照不宣地把视线从手机屏幕转移到兰帕德因为隔离期而略显圆润的脸上，父子二人各自摆出无辜又乖巧的表情，十秒钟之后还是在对方的冷笑面前败下阵来，心不甘情不愿地嗯了一下，默不作声地删掉了已经输入的名字。 

芒特刚搬回来，或者说是刚“被抓回来”的那几天，家里萦绕着某种微妙的矜持和礼貌，具体体现在，早晨按照训练日时间起床，走进客厅的时候主动换掉鞋子，毫无怨言地大口咀嚼西蓝花和孢子甘蓝，不会缠着他们一起练射门。

其中大半原因是芒特已经两年多不住在这里，小半原因是无球可播的媒体还在持续跟进违规约会的后续进展。

兰帕德在睡前悄悄抱怨，怎么会这样呢，孩子长大了一点都不好。

特里警觉：所以你想不想再生一个？ 

好在一个礼拜没过完，生活就逐步滑坡到了真实状态。

特里直接掀开被子大喊：已经十点钟了！再不起床训练主教练拿掉你的首发。

芒特用枕头捂住脸顶嘴：马上！马上！你看主教练今天也赖床。

又过了两个礼拜，芒特已经抱着兰帕德胳膊，“这不是一般的FIFA比赛，这是鼓励大家不要乱跑，乖乖隔离，满足球迷需要，响应英足总号召的公益活动，是展现切尔西战术水平的绝佳机会，和我的私心一丁丁点关系都没有。在西汉姆的主场干掉西汉姆！爸爸你不心动吗爸爸？”

兰帕德：“哦，懂了，责任重大，我们不如搞个队内循环赛，派水平最高的选手参加。”

主教练就要有主教练的样子，并不是每天都赖床的。

平时操心的事情，特殊时期也要操心，平时不用操心的事情，特殊时期更要操心。

芒特准备按照主教练会同体能教练和队医制定的居家健身计划开始今天的训练之前，兰帕德已经连线助教们开会，训练结束之后，书房里继续传出莫里斯嘎嘎嘎嘎的笑。

自行车在隔离开始的当天就被送到各家各户，连同GPS等监测设备。随后是具有针对性的简易器材，接着是WhatsApp里长长短短的指令，从怎样合理避孕到如何正确地洗手，最新一条推荐了请你的太太/丈夫/女朋友/男朋友/基友/炮友/孩子/狗尽可能帮助有球训练。

今天教练组的议题是食物。当年偷偷带麦当劳去训练场的主教练，正在逐项审阅营养师给出球员居家的菜谱。

一定要考虑到有的孩子不会做饭——自己也不会做饭的主教练体贴地建议。

相比之下，阿斯顿维拉的助教就悠闲很多。当然，除了格拉利什出车祸那天。

“这都是什么熊孩子啊……”特里虽然是对着手机屏幕讲话，眼神却飘向芒特。

偶尔地，他还是会杞人忧天，万一出现英足总决定本赛季以当前成绩论胜负导致维拉降级（还要眼睁睁看着利兹联升超！）这种转播商、保级队、除了切尔西的争四各家都不愿意见到的极端情况可如何是好。

闲下来的特里做点这个，做点那个，近日开始鼓捣自己的收藏，把奖杯奖牌球鞋球衣都收拾一个遍之后，目标转向整理老照片。

最深刻的体会是迪克兰·莱斯这小子在自家影集里出现的频率有点太高了吧。

而芒特也在特里“你看看，你看看，多可爱！”的评论音轨里被迫欣赏了自己摸爬滚打和被打的黑历史。

说到莱斯，没完没了的电话是意料之中的事情。

最开始芒特和莱斯把隔空约会选在自行车和跑步机上，想起什么就讲两句，想不起来就听着对方气喘吁吁。

后来切尔西队内开始流行三三两两一组互相视频监督。这是来自主教练的提议。芒特不是很确定，背后根本原因究竟是为了保证效果还是因为自己和莱斯的确挺吵。

除了青训发小们，和若日尼奥一组也很有意思，他家有可爱的小朋友挡住镜头打招呼；威廉就比较拉仇恨，巴西永远是蓝天白云从不下雨；和队长一组会很可怕，教练老爸偶尔还能睁一只眼闭一只眼，队长永远会告诉你动作不标准，还差一厘米。

于是，他和莱斯的电话就被随即分配到了各种各样的时间。

可能在睡前，说无数个“晚安，好梦，爱你，亲亲”之后，突然开启新话题。他们从来都没搞清楚过是谁先挂断，梦境的起点永远都有彼此的呼吸声。

可能在一觉醒来，电动牙刷的嗡鸣盖过谈话。

可能专门找个好天气的下午，芒特坐在飘窗上，数着院子外面的小路可以看见几个行人、几只鸽子和几对松鼠。身旁的墙面还留着许多年前两个人的涂鸦，切尔西的狮子，英格兰的狮子，足球比赛，奖杯，庆祝派对——听起来很有英超浮世绘的味道。然而，因为这幅大作，他被教育了整整一个晚上，但隔年夏天装修的时候，气到爆炸的老爸还是不得不妥协，没有贴墙纸也没有粉刷。

他们自己也不知道都在闲扯些什么。

偷偷八卦奇克和奥多伊，奥多伊和桑乔，桑乔和亚伯拉罕，亚伯拉罕和托莫里……

偷偷是因为如果特里听到了这段对话的哪怕一个字，都会化身太阳报记者把南伦敦翻个底朝天。

思考可有可无的问题。

“夏休去哪里玩？还去迪拜吗？又去纽约吗？南欧或者北欧呢？总不能天天在伦敦吧。”

“夏休哪里都不去，天天一起躺在家里。”

“我们还有夏休期吗？”

提出不靠谱的计划。

“你知道吗？你播放Liquidator的时候我突然担心：Mace要把这个用作婚礼进行曲怎么办？！”

“为什么不呢！？”

某些睡前会突然冒出奇怪的惊喜。

“睡了吗？”

芒特摘下耳机，有点疑惑地看着门口的爸爸。

兰帕德把问题又重复了一遍。

“还没……”他回答的同时迅速思考今天都做了什么，有训练，没挑食，有增加射门练习，没偷吃巧克力，和莱斯通话时长小于90分钟。

兰帕德走进来，努力假装不介意比赛后更衣室还混乱的房间，“我是来问，你想听睡前故事吗？”

“啊”，芒特用一个无意义音节作答。

他小时候会没完没了缠着兰帕德讲睡前故事。

有时候，他们一起举着那种图片巨大，句子不超过两行的故事书；有时候，他趴在爸爸腿上，兰帕德一边拍他的小脑袋，一边模仿奇怪的口音讲，“没有一杯苦咖啡能像热巧克力这样，激发我小小的灰色细胞……”；有时候，兰帕德即兴创作，把足球和历史拼凑成稀奇古怪的历险记——故事里，主人公都叫梅森的，但出版的时候改成了弗兰克。

如果他格外死皮赖脸，爸爸就会躺下陪他过夜。

这种状况，兰帕德总是很难办。如果半夜逃走，第二天早上需要面对一个气鼓鼓不吃早饭的儿子；如果半夜不逃走，第二条早上需要面对一个气鼓鼓不做早饭的特里。

但这都是很久很久之前的事情了。

兰帕德歪着头，眼角带笑，有点戏谑又有点宠溺地看着他。

“啊”，芒特又重复了一遍自己的回答。

兰帕德眨眨眼睛，反手指了一下门口，“那我走了？”

“不不不，”芒特蹭一下子起身，“来讲故事吧！”

最后他们挑了一本恐怖故事，有阴森森封面、耸人听闻的推荐语和曼彻斯特红的标题。

芒特戳了三下手机屏幕才划开接听键。

现在是早晨五点，也或许是六点，太阳尚未升起。他睡了两个，也或许是三个小时——和爸爸们裹着毯子，抱着狗，端着盛满海盐味薯片的大碗，挤在沙发上举办迪士尼经典动画片狂欢夜之后。

莱斯焦虑、兴奋或者紧张的时候嗓音会格外尖锐，像一根戳破气球的大头针，“Mace！开窗户！快点！”

他实在太困了，脑袋来不及处理这些信息，好在身体自动运行，光着脚跳到窗边，一把扯开帘子，透过尚带寒气的玻璃看见有人对着他用力挥手。

他爆了一句粗口，因为窗子不像平日那么容易推开，也因为脚趾撞上桌子腿，

太安静，周围太安静了，仿佛能听见自己惊呼声的回音。但愿爸爸们还沉浸在联赛即将恢复的好梦里。

空无一人的街道中央，莱斯抱着胳膊，冷得跺脚。他留起薄薄的胡渣，头发更长了，大概匆匆出门来不及打理。以前看着像偷走同学蜡笔的小混蛋，现在看着像偷走爱情的小混蛋。

“DEC！？”芒特半个人都探出来，又拼命压低音量。他顾不上找耳机——反正在他乱七八糟的房间里也不大容易找到——还举着电话，尽最大努力不直接从窗子跳下去，“你怎么来的，你什么时候来的，也不告诉我一声，天呐，现在还早，应该没人，应该没人吧？我可不想再上一次报纸……”

“Mace，Mace，嘘——”窗外的男孩抬起右手食指放在唇边，每次芒特说个没完没了或者笑个不停的时候，莱斯都会这样试图让他淡定一点——当然，直接吻上去效果更好。

“检查过了，门口草丛里没有太阳报记者……我是来确认一下你还会和我玩FIFA。”

听见FIFA这个单词，芒特缩回身子，柔软灵巧像只猫，姿态从幽会情郎切换到凭窗自艾，“不会了，再也不会了，别和我提这个词，我已经彻底挂靴。”

输掉第一轮直播后，特里和兰帕德检修了家里的全部网络设备，给通讯公司打了五个电话；输掉第二轮直播后，兰帕德说，在伦敦碗放Liquidator做入场曲！还是两遍！值了；输掉第三轮直播后，特里说，今天没有饮食限制，梅森晚饭想吃什么？老爸亲自下厨；输掉第四轮直播后，特里翻出落满灰的手柄，兰帕德登录了自己闲置多年的游戏账号……

“你还会和我玩别的游戏吗？”莱斯继续嬉皮笑脸。

“不会！”

“做队友也不行吗？”

“也不行。”芒特很微弱地哼了一声，“别和我谈游戏，我不打游戏。”

他生气的时候脸颊鼓鼓的，很好戳很好揉也很好捏。莱斯颇是惋惜地摇摇头。

他们又随便聊了点别的，介于他们上次对话距现在不超过12小时，也没那么多重要的事情，只有不可捉摸的天气、不可预知的比赛以及即将到来的复活节。

“记得给我发兔耳朵照片！”

太阳从街道的尽头一跃而起，树丛里唱歌的是云雀而非夜莺。

莱斯可怜兮兮说再见。

“等一下……”，芒特在手边胡乱翻找，从印着切尔西队徽的笔记本里扯下一张纸，折了个潦草的飞机，机身不那么对称，机翼些许破损，还好今天没有风，纸飞机打了个旋，成功在楼下的手掌着陆。

他们最后在空气中交换一个吻，芒特关上窗子，捏了捏自己冰凉的手指，迷迷糊糊地扑倒在床上，思考这是不是一个梦。


	16. ABBREVIATION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someday Somewhere

**Question: What does “MM” stand for, except Mason Mount?**

兰帕德：挺简单的问题

特里：然而，一时间除了小芒（Mase）

兰帕德：芒芒（Mace）

特里：芒宝（Mounty）之外

兰帕德：居然想不到别的

特里：哎呀，我们可真是贴心老爸！

兰帕德：傻瓜老爸……

特里：傻瓜老爸也没问题！

切赫：M&M，那种糖豆。

德罗巴：哈哈哈哈哈，不好意思，我也想说这个。

罗本：当年还没现在一半高吧，就那么一点点的小朋友。每天跟在队长副队长身边蹦蹦跳跳的，见到谁都打招呼，确实是颗小糖豆。

卡瓦略：而且当年留着半长的头发，毛茸茸的，也很像小动物。

舍甫琴科：训练之后弗兰克会继续练任意球，梅森就等在场边，去捡踢飞的那些。那时候还挺小的，捡球的速度完全跟不上爸爸踢的速度，满场疯跑。俱乐部第一射手的功劳，至少要分一半给儿子。

马克莱莱：还会背着小书包来球场旁边写作业。大家总逗他，回家让你老爸替你做，过来玩吧！

埃辛：梅森就默默看一眼Frankie，然后摇摇头。哎呀，好乖。

阿什利·科尔：想不到我在德比郡还跟梅森做了一年队友，突然感觉自己还挺年轻的。

乔·科尔：再想想教练是弗兰克，对手场边站在老队长，感觉你更年轻了。

巴拉克：你说特里和兰帕德这种全英超闻名的恶霸夫夫，怎么会有这么可爱的小孩子呢。

莫里斯：你们看到的梅森已经是5岁？6岁？我还见过更幼年的小芒，放在草地上会滚来滚去，给他一个足球，可以自己玩半天。回家的时候被爸爸们直接拎起来，或者弗兰克抱在怀里，或者骑在约翰肩膀。

左拉：当年JT还不是铁血队长，只是青训营刚升上来的小将，兰帕德刚从西汉姆转会过来，还剃了一个非常圆的毛寸头……好像你们英格兰当年很流行这个的。

莫里斯：现在肯定不了。

左拉：总之这两个人场上张牙舞爪，场下惹是生非，怎么看怎么不像有时间带孩子的。

小雷德纳普：那可不，我在伦敦的日子都在做免费保姆。

库迪奇尼：但新手爸爸们还是很可爱的，我见过他们在餐厅喂梅森吃饭，特别有耐心——也没准是被迫有耐心——一个端着盘子，一个抱着孩子……

伊万诺维奇：我还记得和队长他们一起去看青训比赛，比他们自己上场都激动，有次梅森进了最后一个点球，队长一蹦三尺高，就差把训练服扒掉，露出全套球衣上场庆祝。

切赫：这个梗是过不去了！

德罗巴：所以我每次都要劝他俩消停一点，这俩人上蹿下跳又喊又叫，给裁判多大压力……

莫里斯：也给教练超大压力！我让梅森做U-18s队长那年，某天下班，这俩人躲在办公楼门口守株待兔吓唬我——美其名曰太久没聊喝一杯——结果喝了八杯才明白，是想旁敲侧击问一下，我把袖标给梅森是不是考虑了他们这层关系。

库迪奇尼：你怎么讲？

莫里斯：哈，我说袖标是给了手底下最可靠的小球员，一个已经退役的老头，一个即将退役的老头哪来这么大面子。

托莫里：My Man！我的好兄弟！FIFA玩得超烂我都不会嫌弃的兄弟。

奥多伊：红牌警告，FIFA是切尔西青训小朋友禁词。

詹姆斯：两张红牌。

亚伯拉罕：三张红牌。

吉尔莫：虽然我不是切尔西青训，但……四张红牌。

阿兹皮利奎塔：虽然我不是切尔西青训也不是小朋友，不过还是补发第五张红牌。

埃莫森：附议队长，六张红牌。

普利西奇：建议把使命召唤一同加入黑名单。

托莫里：好吧……所以我们在讨论什么？MM？梅森的头像？这是什么拼写大赛吗？Mr. Magician？好像大家都这么夸中场球员的。

奥多伊：Match Man，Man of the Match的简称。

亚伯拉罕：真的有这个简称吗？

奥多伊：不知道，我随口编的。

坎特：Mickey Mouse

巴克利：被抢答了，或许这就是中场球员的默契吧。

科瓦契奇：被抢答了，或许这就是中场球员的默契吧。

若日尼奥：被抢答了，或许这就是中场球员的默契吧。

阿隆索：Mr. Marks & Spencer

凯帕：这又是哪里冒出来的？

阿隆索：难道你们不觉得他是行走的玛莎食品区货架吗？我从未见过他身上零食种类低于3的时候。

亚伯拉罕：比他小时候好太多了，当年训练结束，最快乐地事就是跑去蹭梅森的零食。

托莫里：看着他打开书包拉链的瞬间……

詹姆斯：如同开启百宝箱……

克里斯滕森：真的是梅森百货，我和他不在同一级梯队都听说过。

奥多伊：我那个时候还以为迪克兰总是和梅森一起玩是贪图梅森的零食……

亚伯拉罕：没想到是贪图梅森的美色。

托莫里：说到迪克兰，你们觉得他会说什么？

亚伯拉罕：嗐，无非是小情侣那一套，大概就My miracle

奥多伊：My magic

奇克：My macaron

詹姆斯：My moon

吉尔莫：My music

托莫里：My muse

亚伯拉罕：My melody……诸如此类，不然还能有什么？

莱斯：Marry Me？

END


	17. Chapter 17

**标题**

  * Amo Amas Amat：拉丁文单词书的前三个词，基本上也是拉丁文第一课的学习内容，意思为“I love”、“you love”、“he/she/it love”。



**第一章**

  * Harlington Training Ground：哈灵顿训练基地，靠近希斯罗机场，上世纪70年代至2004年的切尔西训练场，后因设施老旧废弃，搬迁至科巴姆。
  * Rush Green：拉什格林，西汉姆联一线队训练场，与西汉姆联女队、青训训练场Chadwell Heath和Little Heath，以及西汉姆联新旧主场厄普顿公园、伦敦碗均位于伦敦东北部。
  * Jody Morris：当年的切尔西队员，现在的切尔西助教。莫里斯与特里一样是切尔西青训出身，同时，兰帕德曾提及，他还在西汉姆联的时候就已经通过国家队和莫里斯熟识，此后一直是很好的朋友。（非常适合充当同人文切入视角）。
  * NOTE：切尔西之前，特里和兰帕德的交集大概仅限于（1）兰帕德童年效力的local team是Heath Park，而特里为该队的死敌Senrab踢球（这是所在地区最好的两支队伍，不是你拿冠军就是我拿冠军。Heath Park球员普遍家庭出身更优渥一点，球风也更organized，大部分时候会夺冠；而Senrab队伍里的孩子更平民一些，风格也更狂野，虽然稳定性差而不容易夺冠，但总能踢赢与Heath Park的“德比”）。兰帕德在自传里说，他们相差两岁所以从来没见过面，但他有听说Senrab有个很天才的小孩叫约翰特里；（2）特里在西汉姆联的青训待过5年（他家住东伦敦，爸爸是西汉姆联死忠）。同样是在兰帕德的自传里讲到，他爸爸老兰帕德对特里印象颇深；以及（3）兰帕德在转会到切尔西之后的采访中说他和特里曾在赛场上遇到过几次（唯一有据可考的一场是0001赛季英超西汉姆联0-2切尔西）。换句话说，在兰帕德转会之前事实上并没什么CP可搞。这个故事里强行把特兰搞在一起的时间点提前，完全是为了服务一家三口设定（芒特在99年出生）。不过，一个非常有趣的巧合，兰帕德在刚步入西汉姆联一线队的时候穿26号球衣。



**第二章**

  * Kingston upon Thames：泰晤士河畔金斯顿，简称金斯顿，位于伦敦西南部，莱斯出生长大的地方。这里靠近斯坦福桥，莱斯及其家人都是切尔西球迷。
  * NOTE 1：现实中，莱斯和芒特是8岁在切尔西青训学校相遇的。因为莱斯是家里最小的孩子，父母一直不大愿意让他和哥哥们一样进行过分辛苦的专业足球训练，更希望他快乐地在街上随便踢踢。有说法称他在切尔西青训踢球的表哥鼓动他，也有说法是他被切尔西的球探发现，无论哪个原因，8岁的时候，莱斯还是前往切尔西参加为期6周的试训，并在第5周的比赛里有非常精彩的进球，然后第6周拿到合同。他来切尔西第一条就认识了芒特，两人形容初次见面的感受是“一拍即合”（just clicked）。（其实，翻译成“一见钟情”也行？）
  * NOTE 2：现实中，芒特6岁开始在切尔西踢球，8岁正式加入青训学校。14岁的时候，他的父亲曾以“特里是多年来唯一从切尔西青训升入一线队的球员”劝他放弃。当时芒特回答：那我就会是第二个。
  * NOTE 3：现实中，芒特并不常穿8号球衣。小时候无论是切尔西还是英格兰他总是穿10号，在维特斯穿19号（本赛季在切尔西同）。他在德比郡穿8号还是受主教练所迫。具体来说，租借到德比郡之后，兰帕德问他想要哪个号，他一开始想继续选10，但已经被占了，于是选了19。一个礼拜之后，兰帕德对他说，听着，如果你想踢中场，只有一个号适合你，8。



**第四章**

  * NOTE 1：根据切尔西官方报道，芒特真的有蛀牙，还有在睡前吃零食的坏习惯，其中包括小熊软糖（ **请勿模仿** ）。
  * NOTE 2：亚伯拉罕因为身高原因，最开始踢后卫，但他总是往前跑，后来就提前到了中场，再后来就变成了中锋。
  * NOTE 3：特里和兰帕德不仅把麦当劳偷偷带进训练场，并且发生在两人宿醉之后。以及，兰帕德是垃圾食品爱好者，他在1995年作为青训小朋友接受西汉姆联官方杂志采访的时候，表示最喜欢的食物是麦当劳，最喜欢的饮料是可乐。
  * NOTE 4：文中提到的“击败利物浦拿到联赛杯冠军”指的是0405赛季，现实中与这场比赛密切相关的特里迷信是护腿板。该赛季对阵巴塞罗那的欧冠客场之后，特里发现他的护腿板找不到了，虽然切尔西成功晋级，但特里认为这是非常重要的好运护腿板，如果丢了可能影响接下来和利物浦的比赛。在搜寻诺坎普无果之后，特里甚至对更衣室管理员发了脾气。最后的最后，兰帕德把自己的备用护腿板送给了特里，切尔西赢了联赛杯，特里还拿了该场最佳球员，于是兰帕德送的护腿板变成了新的好运护腿板，用了十多年。另外，文中提到的咖啡杯、停车位、小便池、自助餐等迷信都真实存在且远不止于此。



**第五章**

  * NOTE：伦敦公园里的鹅是女王的财产， **请勿投喂** 。



**第六章**

  * NOTE 1：莱斯（同样因为身高原因），最开始踢中卫（曾被夸赞球技和组织能力神似特里）。后来逐渐调整为拖后中场。这两年偶尔还会客串一下老位置。有传言兰帕德想把他买回来，再改造回中卫。
  * NOTE 2：现实中，西汉姆青训的确是几名小朋友一起住，类似宿舍；切尔西是借住在寄宿家庭。另外，虽然芒特家在朴茨茅斯，莱斯是伦敦人，但跑到对方家过夜其实是当年真实且频繁发生的事情。
  * NOTE 3：亚伯拉罕在采访中提到过，如果不踢足球就会去做歌手。他小时候有个YOUTUBE账号，发自己和弟弟的唱跳rap视频。另外，斯旺西的官推当年发过新人入队唱歌仪式，亚伯拉罕那一段堪称惊艳。（甚至可以媲美特里。）
  * NOTE 4：众所周知，奇克帅哥是巴宝莉的模特。
  * NOTE 5：赛季初的采访中，托莫里说他在读商业管理学学位，训练之余不打FIFA不打堡垒之夜，把时间花在看书上（当时有媒体报道此事，专门配了托莫里和亚伯拉罕的合影，并指出“托莫里的某些队友，比如亚伯拉罕，都会把闲暇时间用于打游戏”（……）），甚至他被国家队征召去圣乔治训练的时候也要看书。疫情期间，切尔西采访中被问居家情况，依旧回答：趁机看书。
  * NOTE 6：海德公园的冬季乐园第一年经营不善甚至差点搞不下去是真实情况。



**第八章**

  * NOTE 1：根据英格兰婚姻法，结婚双方需年满18岁；如经父母同意，满16岁即可。
  * NOTE 2：文中提到的比赛是1415赛季1月10日的切尔西2-0纽卡斯尔联和埃弗顿1-1曼城。



**第十章**

  * 哈里威尔逊：利物浦青训，1819赛季被租借德比郡，芒特室友。文中斜体下划线均为报道原文。
  * NOTE 1：德比郡俱乐部的队徽是一只羊，纪念品商店有小羊玩偶（且表情确实很欠揍），球场外摊位有小羊帽子（且确实超级可爱），有时候赛前会牵一只羊绕场一周。
  * NOTE 2：比赛结束之后，球员通道两侧的看台边缘有很多小朋友聚集并大喊“梅森！梅森！梅森！”是丝毫不夸张的真实场面。



**第十一章**

  * NOTE：1920赛季开始前，芒特和莱斯分别同女朋友前往迪拜度假，又在异国他乡巧遇，于是从普通约会变成了double date。某个炎热的午后，几个人一起租游艇玩，莱斯感觉有点晒伤于是回船舱里面躺下休息，没想到等他睡着之后，芒特趁虚而入……然后就是那个惊叫两连的小视频——以上这段内容，芒特和莱斯大概亲自给BBC、SKY、BT等讲过无数遍，太阳报、镜报，每日邮报，电讯报，The Athlete正经不正经报刊又复述了无数遍。甚至近日（6月8日）的National Best Friends Day，芒特还在ins上再次回顾一番并称“很长时间没翻出来看了，还是看一次笑一次”；莱斯在Twitter上转了这个视频配文“在这之后就不是best friend了”。但最值得一提的还是BBC Honesty Card采访，芒特问：“恶作剧之后，你是更加喜欢我了呢，还是不那么喜欢我了呢？”莱斯回答：“更加喜欢你了，更加喜欢你了。”（此为直译，且他的确说了两遍）



**第十二章**

  * [《2019-2020赛季切尔西一线队球员处罚条例》](https://images.app.goo.gl/EcV8bwxYbbJtG5z26)



**第十四章**

  * Trent Park Football Centre：芒特违反隔离禁令，和莱斯跑去踢野球的地方，位于伦敦北部Barnet地区，比白鹿巷球场和温布利球场还要靠北。也就是说，距离芒特住的地方非常远。
  * NOTE 1：现实中，芒特也给兰帕德道了歉，接受了教育，并罚款两周周薪（我写了罚款一个月月薪，下手狠了）。值得一提的是，西汉姆联自始至终只有一个表态：坚持认为莱斯什么都没做错。
  * NOTE 2：巴克利把薯条撒在出租车、奇克唱歌扰民、阿隆索在单行道逆行这种事……都是真的。
  * NOTE 3：打下这行字的时候literally距离芒特和莱斯违法乱纪暗通款曲过去了3个月，我还是想不明白，为什么会有这么可气又可爱的CP呢？！



**第十五章**

  * NOTE 1：现实中，亲姨夫老雷德纳普和亲前队友兼现同事切赫都曾邀请兰帕德参加各种疫情居家挑战，但他一直假装没看见。
  * NOTE 2：写完这一章之后，在切尔西的采访里看到芒特说他都会睡到中午十二点甚至一点。（没想到自己笔下留情了）
  * NOTE 3：芒特输掉的四场FIFA比赛是：与蒂尔尼直播，共比赛三场，两负一平；与莱斯进行车锤官方举办的伦敦德比，切尔西本赛季惨遭双杀（比赛“入场”阶段，芒特在西汉姆联的主场播放了切尔西的入场曲Liquidator）；参加英格兰国家队的直播，0-5惨败坎特维尔；与莱斯重赛，切尔西本赛季惨遭三杀。
  * NOTE 4：切尔西确实在隔离开始当天就把自行车送到各位球员家中，后续又提供了监测设备、其他健身器材等。兰帕德表示他时常和大家线上联络了解情况。
  * NOTE 5：利兹联，切尔西阴差阳错机缘巧合莫名其妙搞出来的南北死敌。具体来说，世界上本没有死敌，踢得球多了，就有了死敌。利兹联和切尔西在上世纪60年代的各类比赛，无论国内赛场还是欧洲赛场，均频繁相遇，矛盾不断累积，在比起踢球更像群殴的1970年足总杯决赛（by the way，切尔西赢了）达到顶峰，此后两支球队、两队球迷、两家两队足球流氓一直互相针对，直到2004年利兹联降级，才算了告一段落。有趣的是，1819赛季，利兹联又和（兰帕德执教的）德比郡发生间谍门，和（特里担任助教的）阿斯顿维拉发生让球风波。以及，按照现在的局面，下赛季利兹联大概率会回到英超了。



**第十六章**

  * NOTE 1：在引述“Mason”昵称的时候，“Mace”和“Mase”都被媒体使用过。
  * NOTE 2：兰帕德刚转会来切尔西的时候确实剃了风靡英格兰队的寸头，他的姐姐说显得他头更大了。
  * NOTE 3：在这个赛季，小雷德纳普吹芒特的频率堪称亲舅舅。芒特表现好的时候各种夸；芒特表现不好的时候，“他还年轻，兰帕德应该让他多休息”；芒特私会莱斯，“他是个特别好特别好的孩子，谁还没犯过错误啊！”
  * NOTE 4：2017年，切尔西青训U-18s史无前例地同时拿下了青年足总杯冠军、U-18s联赛全国冠军和U-18s联赛南部地区冠军（对于青训而言，国内赛事最重要的三个冠军）。当时主教练是莫里斯，队长是芒特。



**其他**

  * 正文总计26198个字；
  * 全书共82页，41张纸；
  * 规格同切尔西赛刊，155mm * 240mm；
  * 封面封底配色同切尔西队徽，#034694 BLUE和#DBA111 GLOD。




End file.
